


No Resistance

by fedaykin



Series: Twitter and Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: Overworked and under-appreciated engineer Hux has just won a free massage from the raffle at the company party. He didn’t attend the party, but he still won anyway. His coworkers’ cheerful congratulations are too much for a Monday morning. Hux (still a complete asshole) has outdated views on massages and he has no desire to strip down naked for some random woman to rub noxious oils on his delicate skin. Enter Kylo.





	No Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lightly edited version of my twitter thread, brought to you by getting a massage last week

 

* * *

 

The massage is free and not redeeming would be a waste, he can’t condone that.

He still waits until the day before the certificate expires before calling Massage Republic. An obnoxiously soothing voice schedules him for Saturday morning. Not ideal, but at least he can shower before the appointment.

And after; to get the grease off.

When he arrives that morning, soft music is playing and it smells like fifteen different scents of candle wax. The woman at the door greets him with whispers and invites him to fill out a form. There are more medical issues listed than an overbooked hospital, but Hux checks ‘No’ to each one. He’s proud of his family for its resiliency. A diagram of a body wants him to circle the areas with the most pain. Hux takes pleasure in circling the whole thing. Honestly, he doesn’t know if things hurt or not. He just _is_ ; aches and pains are a normal part of the human condition.

Hux is taken to a dim and warm room with a boombox playing ocean waves and he’s directed to undress to his own comfort level. He doesn’t consider himself a prude but he also doesn’t want his penis rubbed raw by the cheap looking cotton sheets either. Boxer briefs on, Hux climbs the table and places his face in the padded hole. It’s stuffy and a bit too narrow and he has to cement his arms to his sides.

Apparently, he’s just going to suck it up for the next sixty minutes, his brain gripes.

There’s a soft knock at the door before it opens. “Armitage? I’m Kylo, I’ll be your massage therapist today.”

The voice is strong and low, Hux notices it vibrate in his own chest. He still doesn’t look up. Man or woman, Hux already knows he will hate every second of this.

“I’m going to start with your legs, okay? Let me know at any time if the pressure is too much.”

Hux snorts. He can handle anything. Nevermind the slight jump he makes as hot damp towels are placed on his back.

He hears lotion on hands and the first touch of warmth on his thigh makes him jolt.

“Ow! That hurt!”

“I’ve barely touched you.”

“Well, it hurt!”

“It’s going to hurt a little bit.”

“Well, I’m not interested then.”

Kylo sighs, “Just let me try it lighter, then.”

Hux frowns as the hands come back. It is lighter, so he guesses he can stick around. It’s relaxing, he supposes. Constant warm hands and repetitive motions and the stickiness of the lotion and that smell...

“What scent is that supposed to be?” Hux mumbles into a towel.

“Lavender.”

“Don’t you have anything in this place that isn’t completely nauseating?”

The hands release and his leg drops to the table. There’s a clatter of bottles, loud and unprofessional, Hux thinks.

“Smell this,” Kylo demands. Hux begins to lift his head, but there’s a hand keeping him down. “No, right here.”

Hux opens his eyes and sees a jar of something being held under the face hole.

His mind blanks: either that jar is very tiny or this man’s hands are huge. And he finds himself oddly charmed by the neat and clean fingernails. A civilized man. “Well? What do you smell?” Kylo presses.

Okay, ‘civilized’ may be pushing it.

Hux inhales, confused and defensive. He smells nothing. Is this a trick?

“I don’t smell anything,” Hux admits.

“Good.”

The jar disappears and, after a moment, the hands start again. Oh, they _are_ huge. And that’s one hand completely around his ankle. What kind of proportions is this Kylo existing with? He must have a massive—

“How’s the pressure now?”

Hux sighs. It doesn’t matter, Kylo is a troglodyte.

“If by pressure, you mean So Light I Can’t Even Feel It...”

Hux’s leg drops faster this time.

“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that, Armitage?”

The nerve! “I beg your pardon?”

“Beg all you like, you’ve been a pain in the ass since you arrived.” The massive hands appear on his other leg.

“Excuse me, I am a customer—”

“And you’re not always right. You didn’t even pay for this. And I doubt you’ll leave a tip.”

Hux’s mouth gapes open, insulted enough that his ancestors grimace. He should storm out of here and crush this business from the safety of his computer. But he stays. Kylo can’t get away with this. “Why would I tip you? You cover me in horrible lotion and play annoyingly repetitive nature sounds and—”

His leg slams down this time. Followed by a slam to something plastic and the ocean waves stop.

Fine.

“And you either bruise me or barely do a damn thing.”

“Well, I would do something but your muscles seem to have atrophied into rock,” Kylo exclaims. “And I haven’t even reached your back!”

Hux frowns. His lip is sweating and he hates it.

“Maybe you should send someone else in since you seem to be incapable of completing a task.”

“Maybe you should stop complaining every five seconds and let me do my job.”

Hux grinds his teeth. He’ll think of a comeback. And it will be quite clever and it will devastate Kylo.

Instead, Hux jerks his leg away and giggles.

It’s horrifying.

“Did you just—”, they say in sync.

 

“How dare you tickle me! That’s so unprofessional.”

“I didn’t tickle you on purpose! I’m working on your arches! It’s not my fault you giggle like a little girl.”

“I did _not_ giggle!”

“Yeah, you did.” Kylo sounds smug. Hux wants to lash out, but he’s not sure where Kylo has wandered.

The blanket covers his legs and gets pulled off his back. Kylo even tucks it into his boxer briefs.

“Watch your hands, Kylo.”

“Oh please, you hate the smells, the sounds, the actual massage... I’m not about to feel you up. I’m making sure the lotion doesn’t get on your underwear.”

Hux supposes that is courteous, but he refuses to admit it. It’s warm hands again and it hurts. Hux opens his mouth but before he could make a sound... SNAP!

Hux heard it and felt it, notices it grow and tingle across his lower back.

“What was that?”

“Your spine. It feels like I need a pickaxe to break this up.”

“My spine is perfectly adequate.”

Kylo presses down in a spot that makes Hux’s whole body bend, his feet flying up to the ceiling.

“This spot says otherwise.”

It hurt. It was also fantastic. “But, I’ve never noticed anything,” Hux says like a question.

“I think you have a pretty messed up baseline. You’re in pain and you don’t even know it.”

Hux can’t tell if Kylo is being sympathetic or insulting.

It could be both.

“Just bear with me for a bit, okay?”

A truce. An olive branch.

“Okay.”

The pain constricts his muscles but Hux is drawn to the popping sensations. It’s like his back is bubble wrap.

Every release makes him want to groan in pleasure. He won’t give Kylo the satisfaction.

Hux focuses on his breathing when he hears it: a soft hummed tune, it’s quite enchanting. He likes it.

“Shut up, Kylo,” Hux says instead.

Damnit. The pressure doesn’t change but the humming stops. The pure silence seems strange now, maybe the ocean waves weren’t too bad after all.

Hux tries to tamper down the urge to fix it.

He clears his throat. “So... massage therapist, huh? What made you pursue that?”

“Armitage, you’ll be a lot more relaxed if you don’t try to talk to me anymore.”

Hux tries to decide between disappointment and irritation. One is easier to swallow.

“Fine, whatev—errrrrrrr, ah!” Something between his shoulder blades made his legs tingle. “What was that?”

“That’s called relaxation, your muscles have never experienced it before.”

Hux feels his eyes cross behind his lids. He’ll let the insult go if it means Kylo will converse again.

“It’s... uh, you have nice hands.”

Oh, he actually said that out loud. The universe needs to swallow him whole immediately. It was a horrible and cheesy line. Kylo would think Hux was flirting and Hux didn’t even know what the man looked like — not that Hux was shallow.

Kylo took a loud breath to speak but didn’t say anything. Long forearms rolled down Hux’s back, palms pressing into the top of his hips. Hux groaned. Only a little. He supposed Kylo deserves some praise.

Kylo found his words. “Well, all I basically had to do was remove that steel beam shoved up your ass.”

Hux hated him. “How much time is left?” Hux demands.

“Thirty more minutes of bliss.”

“Then you have thirty more minutes to not talk about my ass.”

“Oh, so can I talk about it after you leave?” Hux could hear Kylo’s smile.

“Are you really coming on to me?” Hux asks incredulously.

Kylo inhales, pauses, and clears his throat like he stopped himself from speaking at first. “Uh, no. Because you are a complete prick.”

Hux snorts. “Ouch, I don’t know if I can recover from that.”

Kylo’s hands move to Hux’s neck, traveling down his back and up into his hair. It’s nice, too nice. Hux can’t remember the last time someone touched him so gently, scratching at his scalp, moving the fine hairs he didn’t bother to gel.

He almost felt drunk, or perhaps high, but he wasn’t sure on that one because he _did not_ inhale at that party in college. Hux’s surly mood melts with each pass of Kylo’s hands and Hux does not like that.

And he does.

He’d discovered long ago that the day after sex he’d be in a better mood.

Apparently, massages were an equal substitute.

Hux blanched. This isn’t the time to think about sex.

“I’m going to lift the sheet a bit for you to roll over onto your back,” Kylo says.

Hux turns, scooting down and moving the pillow under his knees. He brushes the hair out of his face and squares his shoulders.

“Okay, done.”

The sheet comes down and they finally meet each other’s eyes.

He falls into those dark eyes, like seeing gold shimmering in the back of a cave. All shaded by strong brows and a nose… that’s interesting. It’s not good or bad, but fascinating to study. He sees the parted lips, so plump, the moles scattered like constellations, a scar on Kylo’s chin. Hair, gorgeous hair, thick and wavy. It seems black at first, but Hux spies warm brown strands shining in the low lights.

It’s new and unforgettable; how many times has he met someone to only immediately forget their face?

But this is definitely a package deal. Muscle wearing a compression muscle. Shirt! Wearing a compression shirt! He’s huge. And not grossly huge, he’s so wide with muscles that can be pillows or can easily lift you up against a wall.

Kylo clears his throat again.

Kylo! Oh no, why is he hot? Kylo is staring at him so intensely, Hux nearly shivers.

“I’m going to do your arms next.”

“Alright.” It was not all right.

Hux gulps and closes his eyes as Kylo moves behind his head.

Warmth encircles his wrist and his arm slowly rises above his head, so gentle and still firm. It tickles but Hux can’t laugh, he can’t breathe. He just keeps his eyes closed and tries not to think.

There’s a callus on Kylo’s right hand, he can feel it on the thin skin of his inner arms. Kylo had looked at Hux, too. What could he have thought? Hux is not a self-conscious person, not at all. He did _not_ receive ridicule over his stature from his father for years to the point of a mental breakdown. Nope. That did not happen.

And so he doesn’t feel inadequate next to Mr. Beef Man. Of course not. And he didn’t feel literally exposed wearing naught but a sheet and underwear. It’s fine that Kylo is here touching so much of his body and Hux would not get to touch back.

He didn’t want to touch Kylo. Kylo is a completely beautiful douchebag. No thanks. Kylo’s muscles would probably feel... just... bad. That’s it. Bad.

Kylo equals bad.

He isn’t supposed to be thinking but Kylo’s thick fingers intertwine with his own. They feel amazing, he wonders what else those fingers could do for him. His arm is brought down to lay above his head and Hux breathes deep, his chest rising and falling.

Kylo finds a tender spot that hurts deliciously in his tricep and, with each breath, the sheet covering him rubs against his nipples.

This place really is Hell. Hux sucks his bottom lip in, his brows drawn.

“Am I hurting you?” Kylo asks.

Hux can’t bear to make a sound so he just shakes his head, trying to smile reassuringly but failing with his poor lip in his teeth.

He won’t breathe. That will solve everything. But it was so quiet, just the blood in his ears and the repetitive slick sounds of Kylo’s skin against his own.

Images flood Hux’s mind and he slides his thighs together, hiding it as shifting his weight.

He wasn’t getting hard (yet) but he felt the pressure forming, taking over. Hux can handle a few more minutes of this without further embarrassment.

Kylo stretched Hux’s other hand up behind his head and then…

Oh.

Oh dear god.

Kylo holds _both_ of Hux’s wrists in one of his hands. Just one hand.

One hand can restrain him.

 _Just one_.

Hux’s wrists are pulled back to stretch his arms and Kylo’s free hand rubs from Hux’s shoulder to the base of his sternum. A couple of inches to the side and those fingers would brush a nipple and Hux would be thoroughly wrecked and it isn’t fair.

Each stroke makes Hux’s back arch. He can’t stop the gasp.

“Good?” Kylo’s voice is sinful when he’s not being a pain in the ass.

But, god, that particular pain would be worth it. This is a man with Proportions. Hux wants to unwrap that like it's his birthday. 

Kylo tugs at Hux’s wrists again as he slides his hand down Hux’s chest. “Yes,” Hux groans. He bites his lip again to stop more yeses from pouring out. Kylo, at least, should buy him a drink first.

But now Kylo is bringing his arms back to his chest. Hux panics. It can’t be over. Those fingers come back and lift his head, tracing the muscles along his spine. Each pass tugs at his hair and... that is interesting. Hux didn’t realize he liked _that_. He files that away for later, _wow_.

“And time is up.”

No.

Hux blinks his eyes open. Kylo’s upside-down face stares at him curiously.

“So, not bad for your first time?”

Hux’s brain is no sludge. First time? “God, I wish it was.”

Kylo tilts his head with a frown.

Wait, what did he say? “Oh! Uh, yes, it was... adequate.”

Kylo’s face contorts, Hux can’t judge it well from this angle, but it’s not good.

“Adequate,” Kylo repeats. “Well, I’ll leave you to get dressed. I’ll meet you at the front desk.”

Kylo strides to the door, ready to disappear through it. “Kylo, wait!”

He doesn’t turn around, but he does stop.

“Thank you.”

Kylo turns at that, smiles, and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Well, the massage was already paid for, so I hope you have a good rest of your day.”

Hux frowns. He can do this. “Um, thank you... again.” Hux swallows and looks at the tiny bubbling water fountain on the desk. “I... apologize... for my comments earlier.”

It’s quiet and it stays quiet. Hux looks up. Kylo is amused; it’s infuriating but Hux is so fond of it and that makes it worse. He’s in over his head.

“You were awful the entire time but if you ever feel like coming back, I can think of a few areas I could give some special attention to.”

Hux flushes and he hates everything. He hates winning the stupid massage, he hates how Kylo was an asshole, he hates how he, himself, was rude first, he hates how Kylo is gorgeous and wide and.

Fuck. He’s even the same height. He hates that his mind is thinking of many places he wants Kylo’s attention.

“Maybe, I’ll be in touch? Or...?”

Hux places a fold of money on the counter and walks out the door.

He thinks he was rather smooth. And as he gets in his car, Hux can’t help but look back. Kylo stands with the wad of money in his hand, a smile on his face as he looks at the scrap of paper Hux left at the center of the bills. 

Oh yes, they’d be seeing each other very soon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is all the pronz... that I have yet to write 
> 
> but Kylo totally has a portable massage table sooooo  
> \----------  
> 
> 
> *   
> Formerly on tumblr at [huxplicit](http://www.huxplicit.tumblr.com/)  
> Mostly on twitter at [FedaykinBree](http://www.twitter.com/fedaykinbree/)  
> Attempting pillowfort at [huxplicit](https://www.pillowfort.io/huxplicit/)  
> And dreamwidth at [fedaykinbree](https://fedaykinbree.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 


End file.
